Keisuke Itsuka
(Admin's Note: This character has been removed from the series and will be reintroduced into another story.As such,any information presented here is entirely inaccurate/outdated. Revisions currently underway.) Keisuke Itsuka is a Character in Hyperdimension Sephira. He is an Esper with the ability to created powerful sonic waves with his voice. Personality & Character Because of his inability to speak, Keisuke often appears stoic. He shows great control over his emotions, being able to think things clearly without letting emotion cloud his judgement, as they are directly linked to his massive power. Due to spending his childhood and teens, locked up in a high level facility, he lost his sense of self and only views himself as a tool to be used by the people. A void was opened in his heart as he was isolated from the world because of his powers. In truth, he views his powers as a curse he was burdened with as being one of the "unfortunates" who came into the world and while he is not too fond of the idea of there being "winners" and "losers", he feels that it is overall a necessity for order if there were losers in the game known as the world. He believes that if he is destined to take on the role of the less fortunate, then he will gladly accept it for the sake of preserving the natural order. For this, he cites that Mineva's ideals of purging the evil in the world is an ineffective path that will lead to destructive results. Powers and Abilities Ambient Particle & Electron Harnessing: Keisuke's primary superhuman ability is the power to harness electrons. The speech center of his brain contains a unique organic mechanism that's able to generate an unknown particle that interacts with the electrons he absorbs to create certain phenomena that are determined by his mental control. Quasi-Sonic Scream: Keisuke's most devastating offensive weapon, and one of the phenomena based upon the particle interaction, is his actual voice. A whisper is able to level a whole building and a hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to whole cities. Due to the constant and extreme danger posed by his voice, he has undergone rigorous mental training to prevent himself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep. It is shown that Keisuke's scream is tied into his emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of his scream would depend on his emotional state in at least some way. It would explain the somewhat significant difference of the power released by his quasi-sonic scream. because of this power, he has spent most of his youth locked away from society. Particle & Electron Channeling: Keisuke wears a specialized suit that allows him to focus and channel his powers in more directed and less destructive ways. This suit monitors the speech center of his brain and allows him to direct quantities of the unknown particles to create controlled phenomena, such as enhancing his physical strength beyond his normal limits. He can also channel all the available energy he has into one arm for a single, massively powerful punch called the Master Blow. The exertion from this, however, taxes his ability to employ the energy to its full power for a short time. Particle & Electron Manipulation: Keisuke can also direct the unknown particle outwards without the use of his vocal chords. He can route the particles through his arms and hands to create small yet vastly powerful blasts of concussive force, absorb and redirect vast quantities of energy. He can also form a field of highly active electrons around his body with a wave of his hand, this field can deflect projectiles with the mass of a meteor. Keisuke can also create enough iteration between the electron and particle energies to generate fields solid enough for him to travel over. Telepathy: Keisuke has strong psychic abilities, as shown when he uses it to communicate with others. Anti-Gravitational Flight: Keisuke can also harness the unknown particles his brain generates to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle / electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Keisuke has been shown to fly faster than hypersonic speeds for a period of 10 hours, and to fly beyond escape velocity. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Keisuke from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere although it's not needed. Superhuman Strength: Keisuike is superhumanly strong. Physically superior to the finest human specimen and to some Espers, under normal circumstances he's able to lift a couple of tons. However he can augment his physical strength by channeling the necessary particle energy through his body. Category:Male Category:Espers Category:GHQ Members Category:Characters to be removed